Scorpio
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU They had made a pact not to bring work home but when Ed's latest Scorpio command is carried out, how can he tell wife Donna he just executed her key witness to a very important case? And what kind of repercussions will it have on both of them? Will work follow them home?


**Title: Scorpio**

 **Summary:** AU They had made a pact not to bring work home but when Ed's latest Scorpio command is carried out, how can he tell wife Donna he just executed her key witness to a very important case? And what kind of repercussions will it have on both of them? Will work follow them home?

 **Disclaimer:** If you don't know…read more of my stories lol

 **A/N:** Ah new job and all that goes with everything else in real life (family, summer holidays, etc etc) have kept us from writing whenever we want to but we had a few extra minutes and wanted to write this little AU piece and hope you all like it.

 **Same AU disclaimer as in all my Ed/Donna AU stories (they are a happy couple and there is/never has been a Sophie or Hank) Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Scorpio."_

Ed Lane's steely sapphire gaze pulls away from the scope of his sniper rifle; the weapon slowly lowering as he looks down two levels to the body lying limp on the pavement, the sobbing girl nearly collapsing into Wordy's arms and his brain yelling at him that he just killed the prime suspect in his wife's case.

 _"Good job Eddie,"_ Greg Parker's voice is heard in his ear piece.

"Thanks boss," Ed whispers as he pulls back from the ledge, waiting for the SIU team to come and collect his equipment and then offer him a ride back to SRU headquarters for a rather routine debriefing.

"How'd it go?" Wordy asks Ed as he lingers in the hallway for his best friend after the routine procedural hearing.

"Can I stay with you and Shelly tonight?" Ed quips as they slowly head toward the men's locker room.

"She doesn't know? Figured she'd text to hear the outcome already," Wordy inquires.

"She was at a hearing in Mississauga this morning," Ed sighs as he rubs his weary face. "I uh…damn Jenkins was her whole case. Without him…you saw right…he went nuts. Just started shooting and…and I'll bet Ryder's men got to him," Ed's words stammer as he pulls on his leather jacket and the two of them head for the exit doors and outside into the cool night air.

"For him to kill that kid? Yeah…they got to him," Wordy retorts. "But if I don't see you tomorrow, I'll know why," Wordy smirks as he slaps Ed on the back.

"Not funny," Ed retorts with a nervous smirk as he pulls away and heads for his car and then for home. On the way home, his mind can't help but try to anticipate what his wife was going to say when told. _It wasn't your fault…not even Greg's…he made the right call…he would have killed that second little girl._

When he gets home the lights are still off and he knows she's still a ways out. After sending her a text, he heads into the kitchen to see about making them something for dinner. But his plan to surprise her with an edible peace offering is cut short by the turning of the key in the lock and the door being pushed open.

"Ed?"

"In here!" He calls out just as he reaches for the bottle of single malt scotch and two glasses.

"Ah now that's a great sound," Donna rounds the corner with a smile just as Ed drops a few ice-cubes into the short, thick glass. "Hey," she smiles as she walks up to him, happily accepting a hug; his strong arms wrapping around her as her head lifts and their lips meet.

"Hey," he whispers as he holds her close, reaching down and then offering her the first glass. "How'd the hearing go?"

"It…went," Donna replies with a heavy sigh as she removes her jacket and then hops onto one of the kitchen bar stools, looking at him with a downcast expression. "We…lost."

"Sorry," Ed offers in sympathy as he pours himself the second glass. "What happened?"

"Some last minute damning evidence and a new eyewitness. But enough of that…how was your day?"

"It was…tense."

"Yeah? Wanna talk about it?"

 _Yes you do!_ His brain argues, knowing that they have always been open with each other about everything. And while they had made a pact right from the start to not bring work home, sometimes they couldn't help it. Donna had been talking, even fretting about the hearing for the past few days, so it was only natural for him to ask. However…after hearing that she's had such a bad day, the last thing he wants is to give her more bad news to have her fret over.

"Later," he replies as he pulls the fridge open. "Wordy asked about the barbeque this weekend," he starts as she comes up behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest and resting her head on his back. "Sorry the hearing didn't turn out as it should have."

"We worked so hard…months of tracking and…ah damn just seems like a waste," she sighs as she reaches for a few things in the fridge. "At least I know where Jenkins is right now and that he's going to put Brad Ryder behind bars for the rest of his life."

But when Ed offers her only a strained smile, Donna's sandy blond brows gently arch.

"What's going on?"

 _Just…spit it out._

"Jenkins is dead."

Instantly her expression droops and Ed's lips purse. "Ok-ay…wait…what? Norm Jenkins?" She asks in haste; Ed nodding in agreement. "I…I talked to him yesterday, last night. How can you tell me now that…okay what happened? Was it um…you? A Scorpio shot?"

"He gave us no choice. We got the call that there had been a shooting at the House and he was on the run and…honey he ran into a daycare and just…went nuts."

"A day…daycare?" She asks weakly. "Was anyone…hurt?" She manages.

"Yes. One of the children was killed, two of the children were injured, and a daycare worker was also killed. He had another child in his grasp when we arrived and he gave us no choice. It was him or the girl. Greg made the right call."

She notices the torment building in the sapphire pools before her and knows in her heart that, much like any other Scorpio shot it wasn't something he took delight in. Normally they'd talk it out and in a few hours, sometimes a day or two, the tension would subside and life would carry on. But tonight it would be different; tonight his tension would remain and hers would continue to gain momentum.

"So…Jenkins is dead," she mutters as she pulls away a few feet and then looks at him with a heavy frown. "I uh…okay…his life or an innocent child…I get it I just…Jenkins is dead."

Ed remains in place, watching his wife pace back and forth before him; his mind racing to find the right words to offer to ease some of the mounting anxiety. _She doesn't blame you…_ his brain correctly reminds him. And he knows that to be true, but in that moment, if an _I'm sorry_ from him would take her agitation away, then he'd happily say it. That wasn't to be.

"I know this might not mean much but…I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you. I just…what the hell happened?"

"I don't know," Ed replies in truth as he offers her a small shrug.

"Did he say anything?" She continues to press for answers.

"Just kept spouting off nonsense. Can't go to jail. I need to see Wanda," Ed pauses, referring to Jenkins speech about his dead wife. "He knew Wanda's dead right?"

"He…he knew. Someone got to him. Damn bastard! I mean Ryder not Jenkins…well Jenkins too," she growls as she shakes her head and then takes another sip of her drink. "Jenkins was the only one that could put Ryder away. He…"

"How easy was it for Ryder to get to Jenkins?"

"Obviously easier than we thought!" She snaps and then looks at him in remorse. "I'm not mad at you…just mad."

"Jules tried first…and then Greg…they tried to talk him down, offered him everything. He wouldn't let go of the gun."

"He wanted to go out that way. He was always cowardly but this…he tried to kill children?"

"It was the closest place with people…just down the street from the safe House," Ed reminds her in truth. "We tried."

"I know you did," Donna replies with a tight lipped smile. But the bad news continues to tug at her inner being as she remains on the other side of the kitchen, looking at her husband with a tense expression. "I just…I guess now we're back at square one."

"I know it's late but uh…but if you don't settle this right now then you won't sleep tonight. At least call Sykes and…and hear it from him. He can blame me all he wants."

"He won't…not for this."

"That'd be a first," Ed retorts with a small snicker as Donna's expression softens even further. "I'm sure he'd blame the rain on me."

"Now you're being silly. He'd only blame global warming on you."

"That he would," Ed agrees with a slight head bow. "Want me to start dinner?"

"Not hungry right now. Later? Maybe a midnight snack?" She replies with a small frown.

"Okay. I wish I could help more."

"Me too."

She loves the concern in his tone and the warm expression on his face but knows his words to be true. However, this isn't a call she wants to make. "Brad Ryder…ah Ed…" she sighs as she reaches for her phone. She pulls away and heads into the living room, wanting a quieter space where she can collect her thoughts as she talks to the lead vice detective on the case.

Ed watches from a distance, leaning against the counter, taking a sip of the hard liquor in the glass in his grasp. He knows that Roland Sykes will say something negative…even more negative than the already negative situation that she was now calling to discuss with him.

Donna sinks down into the large easy chair and waits for the phone to connect. "Roland? Donna Lane. Did you hear the news or…"

 _"You mean that our key witness is dead? Thank your husband for me," he states bitterly as Donna's lips purse and she looks up at Ed with a heavy frown._

"Ed had no choice, Jenkins had killed a child! So with Jenkins dead by his own means what happens now?" She gets him back on track.

Ed's lips utter a soft curse as he can only imagine what things Roland Sykes is saying to put the blame onto the SRU and not on the drug enforcer himself; despite the fact that it was Jenkins who had slipped his guards at the safe house and then went seemingly berserk.

But all of them know that Brad Ryder had somehow gotten to Jenkins, giving him such a horrible ultimatum that he saw it necessary to take his own life. Despite the fact that the call seems simple enough, he knows the night is far from over. He listens to her trying to defend the SRU's actions and wants more than anything to just take the phone from her grasp and tell Sykes where to go. However, he won't…this is her battle to fight.

He listens to her heated discussion, cringing a few times before the phone is slammed down and the back door clatters shut. Ed remains in their silent kitchen a few moments before he takes her glass of scotch and heads for their small but cozy back deck.

She looks up with a strained expression as her beloved husband nears, her frame feeling the heat from his as their skin touches; her hand gratefully accepting the glass when it's offered.

"Still have a job?" Ed gently nudges her shoulder as she takes a small sip and then looks at him with a strained smile.

"Job yes…thankfully it's not the SRU that I've pissed off."

"Did you tell him it was my fault?"

"Oh he knows," she replies with a heavy sigh as she leans back on their outdoor swing, her head leaning on his shoulder. "But despite him being a hard-ass he knows in the end it was Norm Jenkins fault."

"He admitted that?" Ed asks in surprise as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Well…not in so many words," Donna retorts as Ed's lips twist upward; his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer into his supportive grasp. "We had talked about a contingency plan if something happened to Jenkins. But at the top of that plan was Jenkins dying at the hands of Brad Ryder…not my husband," she gently smirks.

"So…what happens now?"

"Now it just means vice has to work harder to find another way to put Brad Ryder behind bars for good. How are the families of those injured kids?"

"Wordy texted earlier saying the one boy who was grazed by a bullet is fine and his family is okay; the other girl has a broken arm. They'll need counselling. I'm sure all of them will but at least they're all going home tonight. Can't say that for the family of that dead little girl," Ed replies with a heavy sigh as he closes his eyes for a few seconds, his mind zooming back in time to when he was on the roof top looking down two stories into the daycare at the wild-eyed looking through his scope, his finger ready to pull back upon hearing the one worded command.

Donna feels Ed's body tighten next to hers and squeezes his hand as his lips suck in a small breath of air.

"I just remember looking through that scope…seeing that little lying on the flood dead…the other injured child crying in the corner and the girl in Jenkins grasp. I was almost willing Greg to make the call."

Donna's jaw grits as his eyes open and look at her in remorse. "Jenkins was the master of his fate and he paid for his crimes. I'm not sorry. But I am sorry you had to see that…all of you. Thank you for telling me. I know it's not always easy to talk about a kill shot."

Ed's warm lips give his wife's slightly flushed cheek a soft kiss; his arm pulling her closer into a tight squeeze. They sit in silence a while longer until both are ready to go inside, have a light supper and then retire – falling into bed and wrapping up in each other's comforting arms.

XXXXXXXX

 _'I won't be taken alive!'_

Ed's body gently jerks in his sleep as his mind hears a mixture of his wife's voice calling out to him, children crying and Jenkins frantic voice anxiously daring the police to take his life.

 _'What happens to Ryder now?'_

 _'Ed! HELP ME!'_

"Donna…" Ed's lips offer a whispered mumble as his body struggles to pull him awake. But a split second later he hears a ***bang*** and he's instantly snapped back into reality. "Donna?" Ed's voice is heard as he quickly turns on the light and sees his wife missing. "Donna!" He calls out as he hears some angry shouting and a scream a few seconds after that.

Without missing a beat, Ed's hand reaches into his bedside drawer, retrieves his gun and he rushes from their large king-sized bed and into the hallway. "Donna!" He shouts as he dials 9-11 and then drops the phone; leaving it live for help to be sent automatically.

"Ed!" He hears his wife's frantic voice call out to him and then hears another crash coming from the living room.

Donna's lips utter a small growl as she sends her elbow back and upward into the jaw of her attacker, the man's fingers grabbing a handful of dirty-blond hair and jerking her head back.

In the middle of the night, she had felt the urge to get up and get a small glass of cold water and was instantly surprised by an unwanted visitor. The man had been sent by his employer, Brad Ryder, and was expected to take them both out without a hitch, two bullets out of the chamber of a silencer in the middle of the night, a ransacked home – giving off the guise that two people had been killed in a home invasion.

However, that wasn't to happen. The man had been surprised by Donna getting up and catching him in the act; engaging in a small tussle before a bullet was fired and she called out to her husband. Donna's lips let out a yelp as her head is jerked back and she strains upward on her tiptoes; her brain ordering her to bring down her heel into the calf of her attacker. Which she does.

Ed bounds down the stairs, reaching the bottom and then stopping short; his gun raised and ready and seeing his wife engaged in a struggle, the two intertwined bodies not giving him any room to shoot her attacker without hitting her. Without out waiting for an invitation, Ed races toward them, his hand grabbing the back Donna's attacker and trying to yank him free.

But the man isn't about to give up that easily; pivoting on his heel with his fist balled and sending it through the air toward Ed's jaw. Ed's head easily ducks the incoming hit but the new altercation allows Donna to finally pull herself free, wanting to get the gun and end the fight for good.

The attacker kicks at Ed, making Ed stagger backward. But the man drops his shoulder and charges. At the same second Donna tries to get the gun from the grasp of their attacker and turn the tables. But instead of allowing her to get the upper hand and end the struggle; another gunshot rings out, making all three of them pause for a few seconds.

A gun is heard clattering to the ground, Donna dropping to her knees in an attempt to get it. The attacker kicks at Ed once more, striking him in the thigh with his boot and forcing to crash backward into the wall.

"NO!" Donna shouts as the attacker manages to get free of Ed's grasp, grasp her arm and drag her back away from any means of salvation.

"Donna!"

"BACK!" The man shouts as he yanks Donna backward, his arm now wrapping around her neck and forcing the gun into her cheek; the trigger instantly cocked.

However, at the same time, Ed's body is already in combative stance and ready for action; his gun also cocked and ready to fire.

The two of them stand facing each other, eyes locked in a virtual death match, their guns trained and ready.

"Drop it!" Ed's voice growls as his eyes drop for a brief millisecond to those of his wife's and then back up to her captor's. "Now."

"Oh I don't think so. You drop yours or I drop her."

"And then I drop you. Either way you die tonight. Got it?" Ed's voice growls in reply as the other man's angry snarl remains in place, his finger eased back on the trigger.

"Drop…your gun."

"Who sent you? Who!" Ed demands as his jaw grits. "Brad Ryder?"

For the last few minutes the man had been un-phased with even Donna's struggling frame in his grasp and staring down the barrel of the city's most lethal sniper. But as soon as the notorious gangster's name is mentioned, the man's eyes slightly narrow and he briefly shuffles in place. "Trying to kill two cops is a serious offence."

"Shut up and drop your gun!" The man tries to demand once more.

"Ryder is going down for murder one. You can either join him or die right now."

"Drop…"

"That isn't an option!" Ed interjects in anger. "Drop your weapon. Do it now!"

The man pauses; his agitation continuing to grow as Donna looks at her husband, hoping to catch his attention. Ed continues to try reason for a few seconds longer; the sound of incoming police sirens drawing closer.

"It's over…drop your weapon!" Ed tries one last time.

This time Donna's voice is heard.

"Ed…" Donna's voice starts in a soft whisper as he looks at her in concern. _"Scorpio."_

His eyes slightly widen at her order because with her body shielding his, they both know he'd have to shoot through her to get to their attacker and that wasn't an option he was willing to consider. But a second later her free arm bends, the elbow shooting back, connecting with the man's groin and forcing him to instantly yelp in pain.

Ed's finger pulls back on the trigger.

At the last second Donna's second order dictates his next actions.

"We need him alive!"

* **bang***

She falls to her knees and the man behind her falls backward, crying out in pain and clutching his bleeding shoulder; his gun clattering to the floor. Donna quickly grabs the gun, clears the area by rolling out of the way while Ed rushes in and pointing his gun in their attacker's face.

"Lie still!" He growls as the man looks up with a sneer.

"You'll take the fall for this. Attempted murder of two police officers."

"N-no way…I was p-paid…" he stammers as their front door opens and Wordy, followed by a few uniformed officers rush in behind him.

"Ed! Donna!"

"We're okay. We need a medic."

"Who paid you?" Donna asks as he looks at her in miserable pain. "Was it Brad Ryder?"

"Yes…" he groans as his hand continues to push down on his bleeding shoulder. "I need some help here!"

"Yeah yeah…it's coming," Wordy gently snaps as he checks on his best friend and his wife. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine," Donna tells him in truth as she pulls her phone to call Sykes, the lead vice investigator who would be pleased that they had another witness who had just confirmed that Brad Ryder had paid to have them killed. Ed gives her a comforting hug and kiss on the top of her head as he goes to help Wordy get their shot attacker packaged and ready to go.

"You two looking for a bit more action tonight?" Wordy looks at Ed and teases with a small smirk.

"Not into threesomes," Ed retorts as Donna hears, looks over at her husband and rolls her eyes; Ed and Wordy exchanging small chuckles. "I'm just glad it ended without another death," Ed confesses seriously as Donna goes back to her serious discussion with the lead vice investigator a few meters away.

"This another one of Ryder's guys?"

"Yeah. At least he's alive for now," Ed replies in an undertone as he looks at Wordy with a serious expression.

"Hopefully he'll last way until he testifies."

"Think they'll put him underground. That is if Roland Sykes can think that logically."

"I hope you tell him that," Wordy counters as Ed just smirks and shakes his head. "You two gonna be okay?"

"Yeah thanks buddy, we'll be fine."

"They're leaving a uni outside for tonight."

"Okay thanks."

Ed watches his best friend and fellow SRU team member take his leave, locking the door and then turning to watch his wife finishing up her call.

"Most exciting glass of water I've gotten in a long time," she states as she walks up to him about twenty minutes later. Their House was now quiet; Wordy having just said his final goodnight and making sure that everything was locked up and secure for the rest of the night.

"Oh really?" Ed's brows arch as he looks at her with a weak expression. His fingers gently inspect a small scrape on her cheek before he pulls her back into his strong embrace. "You okay?"

"Tired…you?"

"Fine. And…Sykes?"

"Happy that this one's alive," she answers with a small huff as she looks a few busted vases on the floor a few meters away. "This one, however, is all his. I told him I'm back to the SRU full time and done babysitting his witnesses."

"Thank God," Ed whispers as he kisses the top of her head once more. "Where's he putting him?"

"There's a special room in the basement of the SRU headquarters and a medical team is meeting them there now."

"Finally he comes to his senses," Ed retorts in sarcasm. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"A few bumps and bruises."

"Donna…"

"I'm fine. Just wanting some sleep. You?"

"A few bruises. Come on…let's get back to…sleep. Now we'll have new horrors to dream about. When I heard you scream…" his voice dies out as he hugs her tightly. "Two Scorpio's in one day."

"Technically it's tomorrow," she gently quips as Ed turns off the light in the living room and they both head upstairs. "One yesterday and one today."

"Right."

"You know…I've never had to say that word to you."

"And now that you did?"

"Kinda overrated," she retorts with a dry snicker as they enter their bedroom. "But you did save my life," she reminds him warmly as he puts his gun back into the side table and then crawls back into bed; Donna joining him a few seconds later.

"Come here," he warmly entreats as her body presses up against his; the small side light staying on a bit longer. "So much for not bringing work home," he mentions lightly.

"Who can we blame for this mess tonight?"

"Sykes," they both quip at once and then smile.

"Tell me what else Sykes said."

Her head rests on his shoulder as she starts to tell him her brief but relieving discussion and how happy she was to now take the target off their backs and put it back where it belongs. The tension hadn't really subsided throughout the day; both of them knowing the physical and emotional ramifications of one lethal word 'Scorpio' but feeling secure in the knowledge they'd both get through the consequences together – no matter how tough.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** would love your thoughts on this so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


End file.
